Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Concepts
:For information regarding upcoming versions, see Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Upcoming content. This page contains art and concepts of the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs Zombies 2]]. Please note that these are not fake, but rather scrapped ideas, information about upcoming plants, zombies, worlds and unreleased features. As such, these sections and pictures may contain spoilers. Early plant names/functions Beta costs A few of the plants had a different sun cost: *Cryo-shroom's original sun cost was 25 sun. *Pyro-shroom's original sun cost was 85 sun. *Lotuspot's original sun cost was 300 sun. *Guerrequila's original sun cost was 250 sun. Narcissus Before her official release, Narcissus was intended to have a new, unique design instead of reusing her Plants vs. Zombies Online design. Narcissus's_Original_design.png|Narcissus' original design Narcissus's NEW AND OLD.jpg|Narcissus' original design (left) and new design (right) Unused Plants Small Cherry The cherry that is left behind by Cherry Bomb once it reaches Level 2. Its sun cost is 0. Small Cherry2.png Small Cherry Tool Tip.png Unused Plants Listed in the AE World Preview.png Carrot Missile The missile created by Carrotillery's Plant Food effect. Its sun cost is 0. Carrot_Missile2.png|Carrotillery's missile Ertetrjytuylıguoşp.PNG|Carrot Missile Truck's missile in gameplay ExplodingCarrotMissile.jpg|An exploding Carrotillery's Missile Carrot Missile Tool Tip.png|Carrotillery's missile in plant section screen Unused Plants Listed in the AE World Preview.png Small Chestnut Chest-nut's projectile. It absorbs 4000 damage. Small Chestnut Tool Tip.png|Small Chestnut in the seed selection Small_Chestnut2.png|The Small Chestnut Unused Plants Listed in the AE World Preview.png Marigold Even though seen in the game, the plant itself was never used. It has a sun cost of 50. Marigold Tool Tip (Chinese version).png Unused Plant Listed in the FF World Preview.png|Despite Marigold being unused, it has its own icon. Basho-pult It is internally referred to as Basho-pult. This plant has a sun cost of 123. Bashopult Tool Tip.png|Basho-pult's unfinished seed packet on the seed selection screen Unused Plants Listed in the AE World Preview.png Sunpod Sunpod was imported into the Chinese version with the Lost City update, but is still unused. Sun Pod Tool Tip (Chinese version).png Unused Plants Listed in the LC World Preview.png Sungun Sungun was imported into the Chinese version with the Lost City update, but is still unused. Sun Gun Tool Tip (Chinese version).png Small Explode-O-Nut Was meant to be left behind by Explode-O-Nut once it reached a certain level after being eaten, but was replaced by a Potato Mine. It costs 0 sun. Rotten Red See Rotten Red Unused Zombies Qigong Master An unused boss found in the textures. Was most likely an early version of an existing boss, meant for an unreleased event or a third boss for Kongfu World. ZOMBIE_KONGFU_ZOMBOSS_QIGONG 气功教主 ZOMBIE_KONGFU_ZOMBOSS_QIGONG_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}他因为和人比拼内力失败而死，这次他再也没有惧怕失败的理由了。 ZOMBIE_KONGFU_ZOMBOSS_QIGONG_DESCRIPTION_HEADER 能使用内力对远处植物造成伤害。 Translated: ZOMBIE_KONGFU_ZOMBOSS_QIGONG Qigong Master ZOMBIE_KONGFU_ZOMBOSS_QIGONG_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR} He died because he failed to compete with others. This time he has no reason to fear failure. ZOMBIE_KONGFU_ZOMBOSS_QIGONG_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Can use internal forces to cause damage to distant plants. Cn unused boss.png|Almanac texture Trivia *The unused Kongfu World boss appears in the overview screen for this world in versions 1.8.0 through 1.9.0. Unused Big Wave Beach Zombie Defkkldwekfwo.PNG|An unused zombie with a harpoon only seen in an advertisement along with Shell Zombie (note that he wears the same shirt as Beach Flag Zombie) Photographer Zombie In Lost City, there was originally going to be a zombie holding an old camera as shown in advertisements, with its ability unknown. It was scrapped and only its Almanac texture was left. LostCityChinaBanner.png|Photographer Zombie on the bottom right in an advertisement Lost Photographer Zombie.png|Its Almanac texture (the only thing that is left of it) Ladder Zombie An unused zombie for Steam Ages. Nothing is known about it aside from appearance. Ladderzombieconceptdesignchina.jpeg.jpg|Its concept design Cylinder Zombie An unused zombie for Steam Ages. Nothing is known about it aside from appearance. Cylinderzombieconceptdesignchina.jpeg.jpg|Its concept design Ballerina Imp A zombie that was going to appear in Renaissance Age part 2 but was scrapped. It can be seen in Renaissance Age part 2 advertisement. Ballet Dancer Imp Teaser.jpg|Ballerina Imp RA_Part_2_Promotional.PNG|Ballerina Imp seen in an advertisement Unused Levels Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is possibly found in the game's files. In the unmodded version of this game, players can see a pyramid on the top right of the whole Ancient Egypt map which is where the Pyramid of Doom would be. Sdfesrgtyu.PNG|Pyramid of Doom in the Chinese version Gsthyjukgıloş.PNG|Pyramid of Doom gameplay Sdfghdfyju.PNG|Pyramid of Doom level 1 gameplay Speedy Lanes There is an unused minigame in the code called Speedy Lanes. Zombies have double speed in normal speed gameplay but plants and sun have normal speed. In newer versions of the game, zombies have the same speed as usual. This minigame was also unused in the international version. Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - Hidden Minigame Speedy Lanes Unused Christmas Event Level Found in the v1.6.6 update, there is an unused level which was possibly meant for some sort of event. The file RTON name is "ProtectChristmas1.rton," and the level name text reads "周年盛宴" (Anniversary feast). Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese- A hidden level in version 1.6.6 Modern Day Endless Challenge Modern Day was originally going to have an Endless Challenge. *There were three unused portals planned specifically for the Endless Challenge. They were: **Kongfu World: Kongfu Zombie, Conehead Kongfu Zombie, Buckethead Kongfu Zombie, Admiral Helmet Zombie, Qigong Zombie, Gong Zombie, and Tiger Imp **Sky City: Pilot Zombie, Conehead Pilot Zombie, Buckethead Pilot Zombie, Zombie Fighter, and Flying Imp Zombie **Modern Day: Newspaper Zombie, Sunday Edition Zombie, Super-Fan Imp, and Riot Police Zombie MD_Endless_Challenge.jpg|Promotional picture of Modern Day's Endless Challenge. Note the Kongfu World portal Unused Kongfu World Levels Added in an unknown update, these Kongfu World levels were labeled as Day 31 and Day 32. They were essentially copies of Day 16 and Day 30 respectively but with pre-chosen plants. Test Levels Worlds from Kongfu World to Lost City had unused test levels. They are basically copies of the first day of each world but with a few changes, such as Hammer Zombie appearing in Kongfu World's test level. Hidden Levels Five hidden levels that are set in the Lost City. They are basically duplicates of Lost City - Day 31. Costumes Some plants had secondary costumes, but were left unused. DandelionUnusedCostume2C.png|Dandelion (purple hat) Pea-nutUnusedCostume2C.png|Pea-nut (brown shoes) ChestnutUnusedCostume2C.png|Chest-nut (green sponge balls) Unused Puzzle Pieces Since some of the plants don't have Plant Food abilities or upgrades, there was no need for costumed Puzzle Pieces. Power Lily Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Power Lily Jalapeno Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Jalapeno Blover Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Blover Electromagnetic Peach Costume Puzzle Piece.png|E.M.Peach Tile Turnip Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Tile Turnip Sun Bean Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Sun Bean Hurrikale Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Hurrikale Hot Potato Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Hot Potato Unused/Early upgrade system features Old Leveling icons There exist unused color variants for the old level icons. The color scheme would end up being used for the rarity colors in the 1.8.0 update. UnusedOldLevelUpIconVariation.png Early Level 5 Level 5 existed prior to the 1.8.0 update, but was unused. Attempting to plant a level 5 plant would just cause the game to crash. EarlyLevel5Icon.png UnusedLevel5SeedPacketBorder.png Unused Plant Levels Added in the 1.8.0 update, there exist graphics for a Level 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. Although the actual stats will revert back to Level 1, possibly due to missing code. PvZ2C Unused Plant Levels.png|Icons Unused Plant Levels - Hack - Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unused Upgrade icons Unused upgrade icons which were left unused in the files. UnusedLevelUpHeartIcon.png UnusedLevelUpSunIcon.png UnusedLevelUpThunderIcon.png Unused shields in Sky City There are two unused types of shields in Sky City in the game's files, where one seemed to be made out of metal while the other was made of gold. They could have been used as upgrades to the regular barrier, or may have been just made as concept designs for the shield. Sky City Lawn Metal Shield.png|Unused metal shield Sky City Lawn Gold Shield.png|Unused gold shield Unused Trophy Added in the version 2.2.0 update, the trophy was most likely meant to be awarded once you've completed Modern Day. Unused Chinese Modern Day Trophy.png Developer Text Only found in the world icon textures in the Chinese version as of version 2.2.0. UI_Universe texture Developer Message.png Unused Music The 2.3.0 was planned to have new music variations for Kongfu World, Sky City and Steam Ages, but the idea was scrapped. There were multi-waved themes, an Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac mini-game remix variation, as well as end level reward jingles. PvZ 2 Chinese Unused Kung-Fu World Music PvZ 2 Chinese Unused Sky City Music PvZ 2 Chinese Unused Steam Ages Music Trivia *All of the unused background music seems to have a reference to music from other Plants vs. Zombies titles. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Concepts